Osteodontia (Future of the World)
The Poikilosauria are a large and diverse group of herbivorous reptiles. Having evolved from within the Rynchocephalians, Poikilosaurs are sometimes classified in the clade Rynchocephalomorpha. Initially appearing as small, rodent-like creatures, Poikilosaurs eventually diversified into one of the most successful orders of reptiles in natural history. Throughout the seven identified families, these squamates have taken up the roles of many former ungulates, rodents, marsupials, sirenians, and even paleognaths. Families Elaphosauridae With their name meaning "Deer Lizards", Elaphosaurids fit their name perfectly; nimble, agile grazers that live in herds, these are almost convergently identical to the deer, antelope and horses of the Cenozoic era. Being found throughout the majority of what is today Africa, Eurasia and N. America, they are the most widespread of the Poikilosaurs, with a possible number of over 500 species identified. They range in size from the small, shrub-foragers of the North American and Central African forests, standing at about 14-19 inches tall at the shoulder, to the gigantic grazers of the Eurasian Steppes, which stand at almost 89 inches tall (2.26 meters), making them larger than the tallest breed of horse. Camelosauridae Named for their Camel-like adaptations, Camelosaurids are some of the largest herbivores in Borealia, alongside Scutosquamids. Largely found about nothern Borealia, particularly modern day N. America and Asia, Camelosaurids are extremely reminiscent of pro-sauropod and sauropod dinosaurs, with elongated necks and smaller heads (albeit not as small), as well as the ability to feed on the leaves of the highest trees. Most species are solitary animals, with a few exceptions, whom travel in migratory herds across the continent. Amblysauridae Unlike the other Poikilosaurs, which are convergent with mammalian species, Amblysaurids are much more similar to the flightless paleognaths, such as the ostrich or kiwi. These reptiles have evolved into purely bipedal animals, often with elongated necks, and their forelimbs have consequently atrophied, and are now without use. Another adaptation that these reptiles have evolved that sets them apart from their relatives is the fact that they have only two toes on their feet, instead of four like other Poikilossaurs, most likely for better mobility. As the majority of Amblysaurids live in humid, dense forests, such as those in central Africa and southern Australia, they are relatively small, although a few species that live in more spacious environments like grasslands have evolved into large, burly herbivores. Mysauridae The Mysaurids, or "Mice Lizards", consists of the smallest and most primitive of the Poikilosaurs. They are the most like their distant sphenodontian ancestors, retaining their small stature and sprawling posture, even though they act more like rodents than lizards. Resembling smaller Anomodonts, such as Diictodon, ''Mysaurids are sociable, burrowing animals that often feed on low-lying grasses and plant roots, although some have taken up arboreal lifestyles. As such, most are found in parts of Borealia closer to the equator, with more vegetation and stable climates and humidity, although some can be found as far north as northern Eurasia and N. America, much closer to the North Pole. Elegansauridae The Elegansauridae consists of species convergent with herbivorous marsupials, such as kangaroos and wallabies, with a bipedal, hopping gate instead of a quadrupedal stance like their relatives. Ironically, most of these species are found throughout the peninsula that was once modern day Australia, like the marsupials they resemble, but they aren't uncommon in Asia and Africa either. Like the Amblysaurids, Elegansaurids have smaller forelimbs, being bipedal, but they are still used to grasp objects, such as plants. Rhomaleosauridae Rhomaleosaurids are perhaps the most bizarre family of Poikilosaurs. These reptiles are characterized by a burly, robust build (hence their name, "Robust Lizards"), smaller heads and long arms adorned with strong, sharp claws. These specialized creatures are convergent with a number of other animals, such as the extinct giant ground sloths or chalicotheres, and even therizinosaurid dinosaurs like ''Nothronychus. Like all of these creatures, Rhomaleosaurids are herbivores adapted to grasp tree branches with their powerful limbs to feed on the succulent leaves. Thus, these reptiles are only relatively common in more forested regions, although a few species have made their home in more arid regions. Hydrosauridae The Hydrosauridae consist of reptiles completely adapted for life in the water, with a sleek, smooth build, fins and flukes for better locomotion, and a viviparous mode of reproduction. Convergent with modern day marine mammals, such as cetaceans and sirenians, Hydrosaurids are the first purely aquatic herbivorous reptiles in history, having become fully aquatic around 99 MyF. These reptiles, having little competition for the various species of sea plants that fill the waters of the future, are as successful as their cousins on land. They range from the smallest species of 177.8 cm (70 in), often found in freshwater or coastal mangrove environments, to colossal 40 meter (131 foot) long pelagic filter-feeders. Hydrosaurids can be found throughout the oceans, although they are generally more common in southern waters, closer to the equator where more flora can be found.